


Under My Skin

by animeconfession12



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Business, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeconfession12/pseuds/animeconfession12
Summary: After brutal break up with a person that was nowhere near wealthy as him but was so many things he needed in his life, Mark decided that he give into a arranged marriage his father set up with 2nd leading family in Hong Kong, the Wangs. How will this turn out?
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Under My Skin

At the moment where he was ready to give up everything, to stand and leave the big beautiful mansion, it seems like the universe had observed him cause in a matter of seconds, that gloomy day, he found everything crashing down to the base. Everything he worked for for a long time lost its meaning when certain someone said a firm no.

As if the weather indicated the enormous change in his life, it really did happen. The cold rain that certain day was dropping down like icicle. Sharp and dangerous, one succeeds in sticking into his heart. Tears went down his cheeks, warm and salty as of right now there was no point in his life. He thought, It was useless without love, but also it's selfish if he takes it away.

He sat curled in his room for a couple of days, blankly staring at the wall across like it held something meaningful. His expression gloomy and lifeless, lips twisted down in a frown. Overthinking the decisions he made lately, or a long time ago that might be a cause of this main problem. Beating his head over and over again as in the wrestling rings, until his brain was dead and he felt victorious.

But it was not a victory for him, it was damn torture. He had everything, but what was that damn thing that was missing. Fortunes and fortunes spent on his education spent on his rising position in society meant nothing like a little affection he shared with his now ex-boyfriend.

He forced himself not to think of that, of him and everything they had done. It was a stab to a heart when he was reminded or slightest indication of memory would cause him aches all over the body. 

_'People either have money or love. They can't have both.'_

The words played inside of his head, echoing like in an empty pot. The more they repeated the more sense was beaten to them. The more understanding he came to be with the words of his father. His low voice, an octave lower than it was in real life, made it more fearful and reasoning in his head. It made sense, he had money.

It was a curse he was living with from his birth, ever since he was given name Yien and the last name, that surely did determine his fate and future, Tuan. He exhaled longly at the thought of how miserable his life was, how cold and uncaring everyone was around him.

_'He's right. I can only have one.'_

He repeated but the sentence itself lost its meaning in a period of a week or so. He voted for love, ready to drop everything he was destined to do, to be, to become, and to be simple, caring, loving. And once everything he gave up for crashed, that meaning was lost. He could never have love, just money. And repeatedly it was all about money, as he blinked, his eyes heavy and under eyes' circles prominent.

_'I admit. I am defeated.'_

He thought, exhaling longly and pushing his semi-black dark strands behind. The moments he took to think of his final life-changing decision, were the ones when he exited the room through a double door. Staring down the dark hallway, as a small clue of light at the end enlightened his way.

There was not much to think about if his life is without love he doesn't want it. So he was okay with giving it to someone else. Someone who can make use out of it cause Yien certainly could not. It was completely useful to him when he rolled his hand around the knob and entered the great office with shining white neon bulbs.

The room empty if not for the huge desk, cupboard in the corner and long lower cabinets on one side. Room golden royal, and quiet when the snort rang out with Yien's presence. He was already used at neglecting of his presence and unwantedness of himself, but this decision might change that when he directly stared at the middle-aged man, lost in the papers. The boy was not worth a glance that described relations they had.

"What do you want?" The man whose black hair was slicked back, growled lowly sparing just once single glance over his glasses to the boy that looked like walking dead.

"I accept." He said finally, his voice sore and hoarse. Not speaking for a week did its best at mutating his voice to the point it was unrecognizable. Yelling and crying played their roles as well as of right now he was drained of emotions.

"Accept what??" The man took off his glasses and now was fully staring at the male in front. Not once did he ask if he was good, if he felt okay, cause it did not matter. 

"I accept an arranged marriage. When do I meet my fiancé?" He asked his voice slurry and dry as he waited for the reply. Man only chuckled, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"So you finally came to your senses. Have you realized that you are not in a position to be loved? Or to love? I don't know if someone can even love the brat like you, but now I proved my point." He said in a mocking tone, smirk over his face as he leaned back in his chair and laughed. 

"Enough. Just tell me when do I meet my fiancé?" Yien said tiredly, his voice begging like as he wanted to get this over with. Just to give his life out on a silver play so someone can put use to it. He was aware that he can't be loved and doubted that he can love again. It turned out to be quite painful.

"I'll invite them for dinner, I believe they'll be delighted with your answer." He said half sarcastically, continuing, "The Wangs are the second richest family in our country. The alliance with them can bring us fortunes." 

"I understand. What do I have to do?" He asked once again, slight frown dipped between his perfectly shaped eyebrows. He knew about them, heard quite a lot of stories of their success and success of their companies. Also a lot of success of his beloved son Jackson, who opposes the marriage as much as Yien. But not anymore.

"Nothing, we already arranged everything, you just have to be pretty and dumb as you are. Understand?" He said in a scoff, boy's face twisting almost but he kept it straight nodding his head and exiting the room to go to his own.

Once in a room, in a cage of his own represented by 4 walls of his room, he sighed. The sigh was rather loud in his ears, as he stood in front of the mirror. He observed his features up and down, flawless face, mid-muscly stature, and beautiful brown eyes.

"Pretty and dumb, huh?" He whispered barely, leaning into the mirror and tracing his fingertips over the smooth skin of the cheeks. He wanted to dig his nails so badly in the skin, to crawl out of his skin. He wanted to before, but now he was just caressing it gently. He snapped out of his trance, pulling the dirty white shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor.

Laying on his back he stared at the high ceiling, the wine red walls adding to gloominess and darkness. Room done neat and cleaned really well, with all the books in bookcases, small nightstand next to bed and couch in the corner. Simple room for simple Yien.

Shifting on the bed he took his phone. Typing the name of his fiancé in a search bar of the browser. A lot of links were connected to their rumored marriage, apparent decline and possible reconciliation. The heartbroken millionaire, one said, while other links approved the marriage between to largest companies in Hong Kong.

He entered the Wiki, reading of Jackson Jiaer Wang, his success and failures which there were almost none. Trophies from fencing competitions, great donations to people and places who needed it, (most recent one for Australia), volunteer work and different projects. Great accomplishment with UNICEF. Yien scrolled down, reading that he's been divorced once recently. And he remembered when that scandal embarked, it was cause his wife cheated on him and got pregnant. But since it was arranged marriage as rumored they remained friends.

Before he turned off the brimming light in the room, he scrolled to the picture of his future fiancé. The male was really handsome, and who wouldn't say so with his brown hair brushed elegantly on each side of his head, muscular chest and perfect physique. Perfect to the point Yien had felt guilty for taking someone else's life down with his.

He locked his phone, putting it aside he rolled over, curling on the sheet as a baby he fell asleep.

[***]

"You do look pretty and dumb, Mark," Joey remarked teasingly, passing next to Yien's room and observing him. The boy just glanced at him closing the door behind. His hair slicked and styled perfectly, navy blue suit hugging his stature perfectly as the turtle-neck white shirt was wide around his neck. Suit jacket reaching to his midthighs and trousers tight.

Joey observed him some more, before going down the stairs slowly. Mark exhaled longly, plucking up the courage he needed for this day to be a win-win he headed down. His slow steps in a pace of his mind that was almost blank, and his chest sting with a slight pain of thinking that sometime soon he will be married to Jackson Wang.

"Honey, you look really good." The lady with short hair stated, dressed in long wine red dress with pearls around her neck and on her ears. He nodded softly in an acknowledgment, feeling a slight squeeze on his shoulder.

"He has to, or we're screwed." His dad said firmly and low as he sat for the head of the table in a big and white dining hall. The servant pouring him red wine in the glass as he sipped it, "Besides, he's just a dummy and this marriage is for the greater good." 

"Raymond! Have a little empathy, he's your son!" Yien's mom scolded as she held the boy under his arm and pulled him closer to herself. The dumb role was actually suiting him well as he only ignored what has been said to him like he did not understand.

"Could have been, if he made the right choice at the right time. Now he's just useless." His father said, drinking the wine to its bottom, "Besides, you say empathize meanwhile ago saying how pitiful he is." 

"I-..." She said turning to Mark who shoved her off gently, nodding his head and walking out of the dining hall. His boots clicked against the concrete floor as he walked upstairs to his room, closing his door after he informed a servant girl to inform him when guests arrive. He sat on the edge of the bed looking down at his feet and tears just went streamed without his notice.

The icicle in his heart was digging deeper and deeper and was spreading ice around his heart which hurt. He inhaled and exhaled holding for his chest, cleaning the tears with a tissue and sniffing. 

_'It's not time to be weak asshole.'_

He told himself, he scolded himself better say. His cheeks flushed but not seen under the foundation he applied, his under eyes bags concealed with brightest concealer and eyes framed with eye-liner. He tried his best to ignore hateful comments and hopefully soon his misery will be over with arranged marriage.

Knock on the door rang out in the room, catching Mark off guard who threw tissue at the side and straightened himself. Servant informing him that The Wangs have arrived second ago. Mark nodded slowly, fixing his suit jacket and getting downstairs to stand next to his parents and brother on the big opened double door.

He stared at the door until the middle aged couple appeared on them. Man has his hair slicked back with the black suit. His wife, really beautiful, hair long and straight, wearing a blue long dress and smile over her face as she greeted everyone from Yien's family until they came to Yien.

"Mark Yien Tuan, a pleasure to meet you." The boy said outstretching his hand to Mr. Wang who shook his hand with the greatest smile.

"Pleasure is all ours. You seem very nice and polite, perfect for our son." He said and Yien could tell he meant it genuinely, a small smile crept on his face despite opposing this marriage.

"Thank you a lot. And you Mrs. Wang I must say you look stunning. Looking better than on photos." The boy stated kissing the hand of the woman gently that chuckled amused.

"Well thank you Yien." She said softly, as Mark looked over her shoulder expecting the extra person aka his fiancé as soon, the male came running to the main door, breathing heavily and fixing his suit he looked up.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had some business to do." He admitted in a low raspy and husky voice that took Yien by surprise not expecting his voice to be that deep and husky. 

"It's okay, you are always very welcomed here," Raymond said shaking his head softly and observing Jackson from head to toes as the boy could notice but ignored his dad as he locked his eyes with his to be husband. His brown eyes had some deepness to them and spark Yien could not explain as he smiled politely.

"Jackson Jiaer Wang... You must be Mark Yien Tuan?" He said plainly, outstretching hand to shake it with Yien who gladly accepted and nodded his head. It was already awkward with all the eyes on them and some even whispers that weren't necessary. 

_'He ain't pleased...'_

The boy thought, letting go of Jackson's hand and letting his fall limp against his side. He dropped his gaze on the floor, looking as if there was something on his boots before following the rest to the dining hall.

The voices to him were muffled once he sat for the table. Not only voices but also any kind of sound that was made by silver plates, or glasses, heels clicking against the floor. He was slowly shutting down out of the world, playing with his food and letting the questions asked him to be answered by his dad. As he said, Yien's job was to be a dummy in all this puppet show they called business.

The emptiness inside his head was calming, as sounds quickly faded that surrounded him. He felt isolated and alone, yet warm and calm. His fork danced around the roasted potatoes, and steak but not once did he think to taste. He completely lost his appetite over a week ago, barely eating anything but chips and water.

Looking up, his gaze landed on Jackson that was too focused on his plate as Yien. Reasonable, their future has been discussed and they had no power over it whatsoever. It's like they were both dummies in this show for other's entertainment. He was about to drop his eyes down when Jackson lifted them, deep chocolate eyes staring at him and Yien immediately got a feeling like he was been held in a cage. Actually both of them.

Younger dropped his eyes down after a long staring, not wanting to see the eyes of the person he will be ruining life to with this marriage. He could not look those begging eyes or he thought they were as he was snapped out of his trance with a low husky voice.

"Do you mind showing me around?" He asked politely, the corner of his lips tugged in a slight smile and without further ado Yien nodded his head pushing his chair from the table. They excused themselves, exiting the dining hall and walking down the long hall with a lot of pictures.

"Are you interested in anything in particular?" Yien asked softly stopping his feet and turning to a slightly taller male, "We have a pool, game room, piano room... Ehh I guess anything that comes to your mind."

"Game room sounds nice," Jackson replied with the low voice a lot more pleasurable than before following Yien who made his way down the hall and opened a big door to the game room. A dim light in the room due to small windows in the corners and dark green walls, great pool table in the middle with black leather sofas and table in the corner with whiskey, "Do you play pool?"

"A little. What about you?" He replied walking around the table to be across from Jackson and look down.

"Every Friday and Saturday," Jackson admitted with a chuckle taking the wooden stick into his hands and tossing the other male another stick. Yien staring confused, getting a message as Jackson hit the white ball that sprawled other colorful balls around the table, "Your turn." 

"You play it home or?" He asked, the atmosphere kind of weird as it was obvious Jackson tried to break the tension. The black-haired male was grateful as he hit the ball right into the hole in the corner. Walking over the table, leaning his body down and focusing on the white ball until he hit again and missed.

"No, I prefer going out with friends and playing it. Besides you are very skilled I must admit." He said and leaned over the table to where the white ball was and striking it with a stick so purple ball fell into a hole, "Do you usually go out?"

"Not really. I am quite indoors type." Yien admitted, not always has he been like this. Only recently ever since he felt his heartbroken, he couldn't actually make himself go out and socialize.

"I heard opposit. They told me you are the party type, funny and outdoors. Who's lying?" Jackson laughed trying to ease the tension and slowly succeeding as the younger cracked small smile in the corner of his lips. Hitting the ball that went into the hole as he continued striking.

"Noone, I just don't find myself in that area anymore." Jackson glanced at him with raised eyebrows and getting his hand through his hair.

"Why is that? Is this about the rumored break up?" Jackson asked softly as Yien shot up his head up, his jaw slightly down as he soon nodded. What is the point in pretending what he is talking about when lots of media have been talking about him and his evident break up with 'lower' status boy?

"Yeah, it was recently." He said in barely audible voice leaving the stick and leaning against the edge of the pool table.

"I understand. I am sorry to hear it." Jackson appeared in front of him, soon leaning against the edge as well at quite a distance from Yien.

"You don't have to pity me. I get that enough lately." The boy said with a huff of air past his lips looking down at his feet and inhaling, "We should go back unless something else interests you?" 

"Look I didn't mean to offend you. When I say 'I understand', I do." The male insisted in a low husky voice, turning his head aside to Yien, "It's not like we get to decide for ourselves, and it's not like we both want this marriage." 

"Why do you oppose?" Yien stated bluntly turning his head to face the older of the two.

"And why do you support?" Jackson shit back with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"I asked first." 

"And I asked second?" He chuckled at Yien's frustrated frown between the eyebrows that soon disappeared as he got his hand through his hair with a puff of breath leaving his mouth.

"It's not like you would understand, even if I told you." He said firmly pushing his body from the edge, "But don't worry, I won't stop you from having your life." 

"Yien I am serious, I came here to discuss marriage." He said seriously, sitting on the pool table with one leg folded over it the other hanging down, "Since I can't change the fact we will be married, why not discuss stuff we have control of?" 

"And that being? Do we color walls in our future house purple or green, or whether we get a cat or a puppy?" The younger snorted sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"No. I wanted to ask you to decline the marriage." He said nonchalantly, his face serious and eyebrows lowered meanwhile Yien raised his eyebrows at the sudden request. He trembled a little and bit his lip thinking of what to say? I mean answer was obvious he can't decline marriage, and low key he wanted it just to put a use to his life.

"Why??" He asked in a tremorous voice.

"Cause... well obviously we don't want it," He trailed off a little looking around and then straight into Yien's eyes being quiet for a while before continuing, "and, I have someone I really care for, like truly... I would appreciate it if you decline the marriage." 

Yien stared at him. His chest narrowed for his lung pressing that icicle deeper into his heart. He heard it bumping loudly in his ears as all case scenarios went through his empty head if he does decline. And none of these case scenarios were good ones. It all were bad ones, harming ones, painful ones... But... he would have suffered even in marriage. He exhaled before replying, "Fine, I will do it." 

"You will??" Jackson asked with raised eyebrows and happiness in his voice and for a brief moment, Yien forgot the consequences of the decline as he stared at the latter.

"I will, tonight. Promise. But what will your parents say?" He asked curiously and bit into his lip.

"Nothing I think, the girl is as well from a wealthy family so our marriage is possible." He explained. Nodding Yien smiled weakly as he walked over the door and opened it, "How will your parents react?" 

"Don't worry about them. I'll handle it." Yien said disappearing behind the door as Jackson followed whispering a thank you.

[***] 

"How is Jackson? Was he satisfied with the house?" Raymond asked as he sat on his favorite sofa in the living room holding a cup of whiskey 15 minutes after The Wangs left.

Yien fidgeted in his seat, lost in thoughts for a moment as if how was he supposed to say that he doesn't want this marriage? How was he supposed to say it only a day after he supported it? He shook his head and tried to calm his trembly hands noting the black suit jacket tossed over the sofa.

"He was amazed, honestly," Yien replied, glaring at the jacket that obviously was Jackson's. Male leaving it there when they moved to drink into a livingroom and probably forget it. Boy exhaled longly and silently, knowing that his life after this night will be a complete mess, shuddering he opened his eyes.

"Good. And you did a good job playing dumb and pretty. Although you don't have to play dumb to be that." He said drinking his whiskey and pouring another glass as Yien was forced to sit there on the small chair and listen to offending words his drunk father threw at him, "You are the prettiest... of all my children... Put that beauty and physique to use. Use what your momma gave to you and swing that Jackson Wang around your finger." 

Yien blushed, deeply and dirty comments wanting to cover his ears but not being able to as his hands were glued to his knees. His head filling with lots of dirty images he couldn't quite process nor he wanted to. Cause all those were about his ex, about the person he tried so hard not to think about. 

"Be the whore and seduce him, cause that's just what you are.... thank good this marriage i-is saving your dignity. Again... not that you have any, you whore." He slurred on his sofa enjoying himself with hateful comments he made and a stray tear went down Yien's cheek. "God... god knows what you've been doing when not home..." 

"I haven't been doing anything, okay?!" Yien snapped brushing his tear from the cheek tired of all this humiliation that just crossed every possible line, "I just decided to love someone?? Is that so bad? I wanted to be different, to have a change in my life and not life as plain as you guys do despite all the money you have! I won't stand any more of this humiliation, I'm sick of it!" 

"Who told you you can speak???" His dad got up from the sofa his hand raised in the air until a cough has been heard from the door. Yien turned his head quickly to see who it is and widen his eyes as Jackson stood at the door with his white flannel unbuttoned from up a little. His face confused, as he stared for a couple of moments.

"Uhm... excuse me I forgot my jacket and servant told me you were here so I just wanted to say hi?" He explained but too nice for Yien's likings who smiled a little looking at his confused dad.

"Oh, Jackson! It's okay to come in, I was just telling Yien a story about the robbery we had a year ago." He tried to sound as sober and reasonable as before but failing. Black haired male lifted from his chair and walked to where the jacket was and then to Jackson landing his hand on his broad shoulder.

"That sounds nice! Feel free to tell me when I visit next time, I'm in kind of hurry now." He said as he waved and exited the room following right behind Yien.

"You forgot your jacket, I wanted to tell the servant to send it to you tomorrow." Yien explained, his voice soft but his mind hazy as he lifted his gaze offering Jackson a jacket, "And by tomorrow we won't be engaged anymore." 

The older male kept quiet for a while staring at the boy as Yien could feel eyes on him. He prayed that the older did not hear any of the accusations made by his dad. He looked at Jackson and forced a smile.

"A whore?" Jackson raised his eyebrow at the younger who widened his eyes and then dropped his head down, knowing Jackson probably heard everything, "Is this how they treat you every day?" 

"No... No, he is just drunk, he says things when he is drunk don't worry. They don't affect me." He replied shaking his head and forcing a smile on his face.

"Don't lie. I know when people lie and I hate it. He was about to hit you back there, wasn't he?" Jackson said wrapping his fingers around Yien's upper arm and jerking him gently, "And tell me the truth?"

"It's none of your business, you got what you want you can leave now," Yien assured, snatching his forearm from Jackson's grasp and giving him a glare but for some reason older was persistent.

"It is one of my business. I'm against any kind of violation ok? I hella have a company meant for that." He said with raised eyebrow taking Yien's shoulders and shaking him a little.

"It's really fine Jackson." Yien tried to assure him for the last time.

"How long? And tell me honestly?" He asked with puppy eyes staring down at the younger male. Yien bit his lip, blinking his eyes, he exhaled.

"Two years..." He whispered defeated.

"What? That's long, why didn't you tell anyone?" older questioned retreating his hands from Yien's shoulders down, "Why haven't you reported it?"

"I couldn't. I mean they can treat me like trash but I am not like them. I can report but there is no evidence, they have never hit me plus I don't want a scandal about it which probably would say that I am a huge liar." He said with a shrug of his shoulders and looked over one.

Jackson was quiet for a while staring at Yien that looked for a servant to see Jackson off cause he couldn't leave the house at the moment and feeling a warmth in his hand that caused him to jerk back to Jackson.

The boy pulled his hand from that grasp and left it lay limp on his side staring at the older male, "What is that for?" 

"You haven't told your parents about the decline of marriage? Jackson asked in a low husky voice that rose shivers down the boy's spine.

"No, I haven't. I'll tell them later," he said.

"Don't... We are going to get married." He suddenly said causing Yien to raise his eyebrows in surprise and his lips agape as of what other was talking about. Make up your damn mind Jackson Wang!

"What?" The younger snapped slightly, not that he cared about the pitch in his voice.

"I said we are going to get married. No excuses and no buts. Just say you'll marry me and we'll figure everything out later together." The older male stated holding Yien for a hand that confused him less to say staring at the taller.

"You are really confusing. I don't want to marry you cause I have no other option to solve this situation. Plus you have a girlfriend? Don't you want to marry her?" 

"I get it you don't like pity, but this is not pitying this is the oportunity for a new and I must say weird life." Jackson joked, laughing a little, "I think my girlfriend will understand my decision." 

"How are you so sure?" He asked unsurely but not jerking his hand back out of the soothing warmth.

"I am, she works with me. I know her. So... Will you marry me, Mark Yien Tuan?" He asked with a smile as Yien pondered for a seconds before nodding slowly with an exhale. Jackson leaned down kissing his cheek barely pulling back and smiling, "Welcome to Wang family."

The month had passed rather really slow and in agony till they finally got married. The way his world crumbled to the dust and then again rose up when he finally signed that marriage contract. That was probably the first genuine smile that cracked upon his lips ever since the last crash. Not happy about the fact that he bonded Jackson to himself instead of letting him marry the woman he loves, but right now the older male was not taking complaints as they rode to their new place.

Where was it, or how was it? The younger male did not know as he leaned his head on the window, his head hazy from the champagne he was forced to drink. The public image was once again important as he had to have his posture straight, a smile on his face as everything is okay and not escaping his grasp. Cause each picture taken by media, different magazine people, model companies he represented wanted to mark this wonderful day of joy and happiness with Yien.

They did not, all they wanted is a good story to write about. To fill the headlines and get money. Money? It was all that people thought about as he sighed. Why is the money that important? Why does it have to rule everyone and allure them into a lifestyle that is not as pleasant as they think?

He rolled the silver ring around his finger, looking down and biting into his lip. For a brief second gazing out to Jackson that gripped the wheel as he drove calmly and silent music was playing in the background just to conceal unpleasant silence surrounding them. How are they even gonna function together? How is their life together suppose to look like?

"I am sorry to put you in this situation. But also, thank you." Yien said in a plain voice. The latter was obviously broken out of the trance while staring at the rode and shook his head slowly. Focused on the road he said nothing for a good while.

"I am too tired to think about it. We'll talk when we get home." He said in a tired voice that was hoarse as night was developing the sky. To be truthful Jackson hasn't said much back on the party nor he said much after they departed from their parents. The boy shifted to make himself more comfortable in a seat and look at the moving pictures outside of the window.

There was barely any house beside the road as they drove, the forest surrounding them but it did not bother Yien cause from what he heard the place was private. It was a small penthouse outside of the town, with a fence wall around on the demand of the Wang family knowing the two males would need their privacy.

The car stopped in front of a gate, waiting for it to open as he drove inside. Parking the car at the mere entrance he turned off engine glancing at the smaller male saying, "Okay, we're here."

The boy nodded, exiting he locked his eyes with the one-floor house, but the same widely spreading on the property. The lights were turned on in one of the rooms that looked like a living room with cappuccino walls. The few servants passed them with their bags and got into the house. Yien following behind Jackson when they entered.

"You all are dismissed for today. We want to rest." Jackson said taking off his suit jacket and hanging it as Yien clung to his own in his arms looking at the simple small hall with closet and cupboards. Walls in light color beige with a small modern picture hung near the door.

He was more than tired. Fatigue filled him up, and made every move very slow and deprived. His head was empty but the banging heart told him that a lot of things were wrong and that it wasn't fair. The bright brown color of the living room walls calmed him down a bit when he sat on a black leather couch and bent his toes into a stuffed carpet. Everything on the look was simple and very tidy with the kitchen at the other end of the room.

"Are you hungry?" The older male asked entering the room with the sleeves of his flannel rolled up to his elbow. 

"A little, champagne didn't lay well with me." The boy admitted fondling his stomach over the white flannel awkwardly sitting on the couch. He got his hand through his hair and leaned on elbows.

"Same, it did not sit well with my nervous stomach." Other said with an exhale, "Okay so, do I order pizza or chinese?" 

"I don't know. I'll let you decide." The boy said softly with a small smile towards Jackson trying to ease the atmosphere a little as it was already beyond awkward.

"Then pizza. It shall be here right after we take a shower. Do you want to go first?" other delayed a number holding a phone up to his ear. Shaking his head, Yien gestured for the brown haired male to go first.

"I'm tired I'll rest a bit. You go ahead." He said politely laying on the couch and taking the pillow under his head closing his eyes and after that everything went blurry and silent. The soft leather sofa felt really nice under his body almost reminding him at the time he spent snuggled with his ex, watching TV and eating popcorns or chips.

He already missed those days a little but learned to be indifferent with it cause it was past. It was something he didn't want to haunt him or torture him as he already had enough torture on his own. He pushed the memories once again back when Jackson entered the room with water dripping down from his strands and towel around his waist.

The boy lazily got up from the couch, observing the male that rubbed the towel over his hair. He sucked in the air as he watched muscles flex and shift with every movement. He knew the latter was handsome and well built but the peek under the clothes was a completely different story.

He tore his gaze off him when Jackson spoke, "Like what you see?" He chuckled at the lame joke and Yien just nodded his head with no shame, cause what? He could compliment another's body.

"You look really good I must admit." He said lifting from the couch as he proceeded to move past older male and brush his shoulder against his own playfully as he chuckled. The tension was less as Jackson too chuckled.

"Everything is prepared for you, our bags are in the bedroom next to it." The brown-haired male said and pointed down the hall where the bathroom was and opened the door for a bedroom. He nodded getting to the bathroom and soon showering really quickly in a small simple, blue-tiled bathroom.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he was confused. Complete and utter discomfort graced his face and body as he looked around. His strands dripped with water and his frame wrapped in a large t-shirt and shorts. The red rose petals resting on his palm and all over the king-sized bed as the fragrance of cinnamon and apple consumed the room. Like some kind of romantic atmosphere was tried to be created but to Yien it was discomforting with all dim light in the room and each petal on the floor.

_'Are they really expecting us to sleep together? Like... fuck and stuff?'_

Yien questioned with a frown on his face and it digs the icicle to the really painful point in his heart as he wanted to break and finally cry his soul out. Cry cause each time he tried to push the romance out of his life it was always brought back. But Mark, he was dummy now, he doesn't need love nor he can have it.

"Are you okay?" A low husky voice came from the door, Mark lifted his head, throwing the petals slowly from his palm and inhaling deeply shrugged his shoulders.

"You tell me. Are you okay with all of this?" Replying in a normal crystal clear voice with a huff, "Are they... like really thinking we are going to fuck?"

"I am not honestly. But servants don't really know much about our arranged marriage. They think we can marry who we want. And that I want you." Jackson stated bluntly, fixing the hood of his hoodie he walked over and sat on the acceptable distance from Mark. Boy scrunched his face in displeasure as he leaned on his knees.

"What stupid assumptions. Don't they know about the woman you like?" He turned his head to the latter that shook his head slowly looking at his hands.

"No they don't, nor they will get a chance to." He exhaled really longly, and Mark thought his eyes look really sad as guilt rose in his chest. He took away Jackson's life, and now he's paying for it.

"I'm sorry really..." he shifted on the mattress to fold one leg on it and relaxed his shoulders, "But if it helps, I don't forbid you from seeing her, and I am willing to give you divorce when I figure out what I am gonna do with my life."

"That won't be necessary. I doubt she wants to see me after yesterday." Mark frowned at the older, his eyebrows dipped in a cute frown and his lips slightly agape indicating confusion.

"Why? What happened?"

"What didn't? Let's just say that I thought I knew someone but it turned out differently." He said and as if he was telling Mark's life story, younger felt that sentence. You live for someone, you dedicate your life to someone, you do whatever necessary to make that one happy thinking they would do the same, but cards then are turned up. He kept quiet for a while and so did Jackson.

"I understand. Do you like her still?" he crossed his legs against the sheet at the ankles.

"I do, but what's there to do. She said what she had." He replied looking at Mark and smiling, "If you are thinking of me trying again, don't. She said some things that made me realize how things actually are." 

"I don't do the thinking. Remember pretty and dumb?" Mark tried to brighten the atmosphere, tapping his temple with his forefinger and having a wide grin. For his suprised Jackson laughed showing his perfect teeth and lea ing back on his arms.

"Pretty yes, dumb... I wouldn't say so." He flashed a smile towards Mark that was shaken of the guard and rose his eyebrow to hit Jackson on the upper arm.

"C'mon let's eat, pizza will cool down." Mark joked lifting from the bed and rushing to the door before speaking again, "The last who gets to livingroom gets us drinks!" 

"Hey, that's not a fair asshole!" Jackson shouted with a laugh rushing after Mark to the living room where the smell of pizza was spreading. Mark getting first plopped on the couch with a giggle hugging the pillow and sticking his tongue to Jackson who rolled his eyes and went back to take the Sangiovese and two glasses and place them on a table and turn on the TV.

The boy could not remember the last time he was this carefree. He could not remember he was smiling and laughing at Jackson's failed jokes and not to speak how many times he choke on his pizza laughing. Somehow out of awkward atmosphere they came to the cheery one and really relaxed. Maybe wine did its role as well of them both relaxing.

Jackson sat next to him on the couch, pouring Mark another glass of wine as they watched football together. Laughing and sipping the wine so they don't get tipsy or drunk. It was less to say relaxing but to say pleasurable as well. 

"You are insane... You really think he is the best player in this game??" Mark pointed at the male that was on the screen getting the best player in the game trophy and smiling widely.

"Did you see how many passes he tossed successfully? How many slides and plus he snatched that ball multiple times?" He tossed arm behind Mark on the leaner and holding an empty glass of wine he pointed to the screen amused.

"Still! That guy didn't cut so many passes and did not score any point. And he was on the field more than your cocky dude!" Mark giggled pulling his legs to his chest and threw his arms in fake frustration looking over to Jackson who was focused on the screen, "What criteria are used here anyways?" 

"There's none honestly, it's just who pays most money to get that prise. It increases their demand in other clubs." Jackson stated slurry, frowning a little cutely and puckered his lips a little before relaxing.

"Such a clever dick you are, are you not?" Mark joked a little with a giggle, admitting that he was a bit tipsy and relaxed as he nudged Jackson's side slightly.

"What did you just call me?" Other turned his head around amused, with a huge smile and raised eyebrow that made Mark laugh, shaking his head, "What's so funny??"

"Nothing." He said and squealed when the kicking alcohol made Jackson crawl on top of him and press his whole weight down to start tickling the boy. He tried his best to show make off him gently but he couldn't as he laid, back flat on the couch with Jackson between his legs tickling him, "Okay, okay enough! My tummy hurts!" 

The brown-haired male exhaled with a laugh dropping his body on top of a much smaller one and rest his jaw on Mark's chest as boy breathed heavily. He looked down at the puppy eyes and they both chuckled.

"This is not as bad as I thought it would be, a month ago." He propped on his elbows and stared at Mark that nodded his head slowly himself staring down at the male and bringing his hands unsurely to latter's hair to ruffle it.

"Same, I thought I'd be taking your life away and it would be damn awkward." The boy cradled through the hair which Jackson did not seem to mind which encouraged him not to stop and scratched his fingers in it gently like he was petting a puppy.

"Yet you gave me another, didn't you?" Jackson said nonchalantly and locked his eyes with Mark. The boy stared quietly taken aback by the question and slightly confused. The depths of sparkly puppy eyes were pulling him closer until their faces were a mere inch apart. Jackson pushed up slightly so Mark did not crane his neck weirdly and he did not pull back at any moment.

Mark lifted his eyes to see Jackson staring at his lips, salivating his own and mirroring younger's movements. If he was anywhere near the rational state of mind, he wouldn't be even thinking of it but he wasn't so he pressed his lips experimentally against Jackson's. He snapped his eyes shut when older pressed his soft and gentle lips firmly against Mark's.

After a few moments, they detached, staring at each other flushed as a smile crept on Mark's face. The brown-haired male smiled as well as hovering over the boy.

"That... That was really nice." He said out of breath for some reason and soon chuckled pulling Mark to sit properly on the sofa with a distance between them. But it did not get awkward it was pleasant as they both started laughing sweetly.

"I agree. You have really nice lips." The boy blurted out sitting on his heels and flushed, smiled.

"I like how you turn a simple kiss in complexed one." he complimented gently and chuckled. "Plus, you taste sweet. Almost like cherry.

"Grapes." Mark corrected, smiling genuinely and leaning back down on the couch tossing his legs over Jackson's lap who did not mind and smiled a little. Turning his attention to the TV and switching the channel to a movie.

"Care to watch a movie, clever dick?" He nudged Mark's legs who only laughed softly and nodded his head, tingly sensation on his lips as he licked them and chuckled. No way that in a rational state of mind he would have allowed it.

After a long hours, they agreed it's time to bed, older helping Mark to make himself comfy in the bed as he took the extra pillow and blanket saying he'll sleep on the couch in the living room. There was not much room for Mark to protest as he just had agreed and thanked the older.

The next morning, the sun brimmed through the window in the room and threw its rays across the boy's sleepy face who moaned opening his eyes. He outstretched his body and lazily tossed his legs over the edge and stepped on the petals from the previous night.

He stumbled to the living room, holding onto a door frame he observed the morning enlightened room and then sleeping figure on the couch wrapped in a blanket. He chuckled approaching the couch and squatting down seeing Jackson's peacefull face and long lashes against his flushed cheeks. His brown hair scattered in all directions and he was relaxed.

He chuckled, taking the glasses from the table lazily and walk over to the sink to place them in. Opening the fridge and taking out the eggs and bacon to put them on the counter. Turning the burner on and placing a pen he broke two eggs on the butter. Burning and delicious smell spread to his nostrils and lungs as he smiled. 

His smile dropped when he felt a chin pressing to his shoulder and morning breath mixed with alcohol nuzzled against his neck and ear. He chuckled hearing older male sniff the breakfast before detaching and looking down to the pan.

"Morning..." His voice lower than before, and hoarse like a lump was in his throat, getting his hand through his hair.

"Morning, sorry if I woke you up." The boy apologized with a chuckle, glancing at Jackson that snatched 2 pills from a container into his palm and drank them with water, his Adam apple jolting up with each gulp.

"You didn't, the smell woke me up. What are you making?" He elongated over the boy's shoulder once again and sniffed.

"Eggs and bacon." The boy removed the pan from the burner looking at Jackson, "Plates if you don't mind?" 

"Oh wait." He snapped his head up to open the cabinet and pull out the plates setting them on the counter for Mark to move the eggs. Putting a piece of bacon inside of the pan he started roasting the same. Turning off the burner he placed a piece of bacon on the plate and gave Jackson his, "We have servants you know? You didn't have to bother with breakfast."

"I don't like when people are doing things for me when I can do them." Mark chuckled as he sat on the couch with Jackson next to him that started eating slowly. 

"Do what?" Jackson joked swallowing the bite.

"I said. I do things." Mark snorted back with a chuckle and they both laughed finishing their breakfast. Mark took the plates slowly walking to the sink as the breeze from the opened window caressed his face and the bangs. Somehow doing what he didn't want he got what he wants.

The scent of the egg that remained in his nose was very pleasant. The whole house was simple and for his taste. The atmosphere was light and relaxed. It even reminded him of the days he spent at his ex's house, making the same omelet or something. Everything was similar, simple and tempting.

Arms around his waist also reminded him of the past. Wait what? He snapped his head aside and felt familiar lips on his own. The grip around the waist lessened and held his hips as his body was turned at a weird angle. Lips plush and soft, caressing and touching his own. Jackson shifted their position, nestling Mark against the sink and tilted his head aside.

 _'Wait? What? Uhm... Shall I pull back? I know I should but it's so soothing.'_ Mark debated inside of his head, as his lips moved against Jackson's perfectly, spark going down his spine as he shivered grabbing on Jackson's hoodie to hold him still, _'The heck with it...'_

 _He kissed back._ Not in a million years would he say that he'll kiss someone like this again. But there he was, letting Jackson devour his lips gently, holding him for hips and giving a small nibs on his bottom lip. The alcohol breaths mixing as he slightly tapped Jackson's chest who detached breathing heavily.

"W-What was that for?" he asked stuttering before he regained his breath and licked his lips from excess saliva on his lips. His bangs were messy as he still held on the older's upper arm. The latter stared at him with the same abused lips, licking them before he chuckled softly. 

"Making sure I did not dream the previous night," Jackson said his hands still remaining on perched hips of the younger and holding them close.

 _'Dream? Is he serious? Is that suppose to be a compliment?'_ Mark debated for a little while. He decided to play for a bit longer to see where this is going, but he knew something was up. Before he got to say anything he was cut off.

"But now seriously. I want us to talk." He stated detaching from Mark and stepping back a little and somehow Mark did not like Jackson's serious face. For the month he knows him, that did not indicate anything good or it indicated that Jackson gave much thought about something.

"Oookay?... About what?" He leaned against the counter with Jackson standing in front of him. He sure had lots of questions for older male but those could wait for now.

"After our kiss yesterday... and this one now as well... " He chuckled as he began, somehow nervous but straightening himself as any sign of nervousness left his body, "I want us to try and be couple." 

"We already are a couple? I mean we are married?" Mark said stunned and washed with a bit of shock. Did he really mean what Mark meant or he had his other reasons.

"You think too much. Stop. I want us to be real couples, true husbands okay?" He said immediately. Boy shot his eyebrows up and his lips agape.

 _'He concluded he wants a relationship based on a kiss? Ouch?'_ Mark kept his flow of mind and bit into his lip looking everywhere but Jackson. What was he supposed to say? Bluntly yes? Thoughtless jumping into a relationship that probably had no future despite being married?

"I don't think I want to. You can't decide you want a relationship based on one simple kiss?" The boy argued with a frown dipped between his eyebrows.

"Yes I can and I did." Jackson argued stubbornly, in a calm and firm low husky voice that sent shivers down the latter's body, "I told you, your kiss is not as simple as you think."

"Yeah? It pretty much is. What's to it that I don't know?" Mark snapped back with rose eyebrows and crossed arms. Why did he even care at this moment? Wasn't he suppose to be okay with everything and be dummy without feelings? He had a huge inner conflict.

"I know I am not wrong but you give away far to many emotions with a kiss. First, fear and doubt then dedication and willingness." Jackson said determined and persistent as Mark stared at him with an even deeper frown, and his inner conflict did not help much as he snapped. He couldn't anymore, what's with this sudden outburst?

"I don't want to listen to this bullshit anymore!" He said pushing his frame from the sink and brushing past Jackson heading for the bathroom. His head was pounding, and heart as well, he did not want to hear about things he tried so bad to push back.

Fingers wrapped around his wrist and gently tugged him back as he jerked his hand back. Pressed against the wall soon enough gently, Jackson's strong arms pressing his shoulders to the cold wall and Mark felt spark litting inside of him. He wanted to shut all problems and inner conflict off and be emotionless but he couldn't.

"Sorry, okay? I didn't mean to be this straight forward and harsh." He said gently brushing hair from Mark's face and making sure he won't run he pulled back giving Mark enough space to move and breathe which was a little bit hard, "I think I like you, like more than a friend. And I know we are somehow both broken-hearted, but also that's one of the reasons I think we should try. Cause we understand each other."

" _Please..._ I don't want to and I really can't discuss this now. Just give me time." Mark begged with sparkly eyes as he inhaled deeply. He saw older male stepping out of his way and nodding his head slowly with lips tugged slightly down, "Thank you." 

"No problem, I suppose." Jackson said less enthusiastically, "When you are ready to talk, feel free to do it." He said as he leaned down to kiss Mark on the cheek before exiting the room. As for the younger, he felt kind of grateful and ticklish feeling down his body.

The air was fresher than it was a month ago, it smelled on autumn as golden leaves fell from the braches. Collecting into a pile under every tree and flying away with each gentle breeze or strong wind. Not that only leaves flew, but also a cloud of dust that would sneak into people's mouth or nose and make them cough violently.

The sky was gloomy, and droplets of rain fell down silently and hit the umbrellas. The calming sound of droplets against the umbrella rang out in black-haired male's ears as he walked down the street with chinese in one hand and umbrella in another. The black suit that was his favorite hug his stature, with turtle white flannel wide around his neck.

The sound of people chatters, their shouts and incoherent voices joining into one pile of sounds that were irritating. Though Mark paid no attention to them as he walked, his boots clicking against the street. The sun was setting behind the dirty clouds as street lights started turning on one by one. 

_'I need time. It's been a month and I said nothing.'_

Mark argued inside of his head, his heart fluttering for a split second as he thought of Jackson. Nothing has changed in their relation, they remained friends as they've been the month before the alliance. But it was awkward pretending like nothing had happened when there was a ton lot of shit they needed to talk about, and with Jackson's confession, Mark was sure it was hella a lot of hard for Jackson to act like everything is okay.

Maybe he was over-thinking stuff as usual? As he now let himself feel, which was a great challenge for Mark, he knew he liked Jackson. And how couldn't he really? He's been giving him space when he was in bad mood, talking to him when he had a problem, hang out with him when he felt lonely. It all come and go, only Jackson Wang remains.

He inhaled stepping inside the building and handing his umbrella to the guy at the door. He walked over to the elevator pressing the button and isolating into his mind once again. The same old building where Jackson worked. The elevator dinged and the boy entered it pressing the last number on  
board and looking down.

_'Was it smart to bring Jackson lunch? Maybe he already ate?'_

_YOU THINK TOO MUCH. STOP._

Jackson's words played inside of his mind, louder than ever with his beating heart joining the melody. Or noise. He stepped out of the elevator and walked down the familiar path until his hand knocked on the door before opening them.

"Mark?" Jackson said confused, putting the phone down as if he was speaking to someone. His hair slicked back and flannel undone slightly indicating the day was rough to Jackson.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced. I'll go." And yet he was really easy to give up from the courage he collected. 

"No, no, wait." Older walked over the table to close the door from the small office and put his phone back on the ear, "Mr. Smith is it okay if I call you later? Mhm, won't take too long I promise. Ok, ok, I'll look into it."

He said in fluent English and Mark understood that was probably someone important. He walked over to the desk turning to Jackson and smiling softly.

"What are you doing here EnEn?" He said in a gentle raspy voice that never failed to send shivers down Mark's spine and make his heart flutter with joy.

"Brought you lunch. Hope you didn't eat?" He said timidly, shoving the plastic bag in front of himself containing two boxes and 2 pairs of chopsticks. 

"I haven't actually. Thank you." He said taking the bag from Mark and offering him one box from it that boy gladly accepted and sat on the black leather sofa with Jackson on the other.

"No problem. I was freed from my schedule today and being home was a bit lonely so I came." he said with a smile and opening the box he inhaled the smell of noodles with chili, "I hope you don't mind me dropping by suddenly?" 

"No, I could have used some company. This has been hella of the day and I just can't take no more." He said attacking his noodles like a child that loves sweets and exhaling when he swallowed. Mark only smiled focused on Jackson's childish expression and softening his face.

"Rough day? Why?" He finally asked slowly digging into his box and eating as slow. His legs pressed together so the box could rest in his lap.

"I don't know. People keep calling from everywhere, they want me to sign contracts, to arrange meetings, to make new contracts, to go to galas, cocktails. It's like I am the only one working in this eleven-floor building." He complained with a slurp of the noodles and taking another bite he had his mouth full, "How's been your day?" 

"Boring compared to yours." Mark chuckled heartedly covering his teeth with outer palm," Done some shootings, visited a couple of places and then went to buy food." He replied plainly as he bit into his noodles seeing Jackson nodding in understanding and eating, "Why don't we go somewhere, together?" 

"Huh? What's on your mind?" Jackson snapped his head up and placing the empty box on the glass table to eye Mark beautifully with puppy eyes and small frown.

"I... I passed by the newly opened restaurant and hotel. They are holding some kind of opening party so I booked a table and a room in a case it's too late after the show to go back home." Mark blurted out and he could swear his intentions were clear but Jackson just stared at him blankly. His eyebrows slowly raising up as he chuckled.

"Sounds nice actually. I would love to go, just let me cancel all the schedules for tonight." He said, dialing few numbers and moving the meetings for the day after really politely and skillfully which Mark admired really much. His heart fluttered when Jackson locked his eyes with him and smiled widely, "Done, I am all yours tonight." 

_'I wish.'_ Mark thought with a flutter of his heart. He smiled widely as well getting up from the seat, "Then we should go?" 

[***]

"Have you seen his face??" Jackson laughed as they both entered a booked room all tired and tipsy. Older's flannel undone completely as he threw his jacket on the couple bed. Mark smiled all the while at the tipsy and cheerful Jackson that stumbled to sit on the sofa cause he tripped on the carpet.

"I did. It was funny but you crossed the line there." Mark laughed softly sitting on the edge of the bed and placing his arms in his lap. He loved when Jackson was carefree and making jokes, "You can't say as perverted things as those!" 

"Sorry, mom I didn't recognize you."He said sarcastically with a laugh as he sipped his water, "Besides, dude came out nowhere and spilled the tea, literally." 

"So what? You don't get to say, he came all over her that's just rude." Mark continued to laugh wholeheartedly and hold his stomach, "Or... He fell hard? He was turned on by dancers, which I am sure we both would be if we were into it." 

"But he fell off the stage then? Isn't that he fell hard." Jackson joked leaning on his sofa and getting hand through his hair, "Into what? Pussies?"

"If you like to put it that way, then yes." boy rolled his eyes taking off his suit jacket and leaving it on Jackson's. Sitting on another sofa, as wine red walls surrounded them, and weak light from the laps enlightened the room.

"I liked that while ago though, but it ain't entertaining no more." He said as he lifted from his seat and walked over to the bathroom turning on the light and glancing down at Mark gently and somehow sad, "Thank you for bringing me out, I had a lot of fun." 

"I did too. You don't have to thank me, but I actually hoped we can talk?" He thoughtless and shut his mouth once he said that. But nodding Jackson approved biting into his lip.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something important. Just give me a minute." He said entering a bathroom and closing the door. The black-haired male panicked obviously, his heart speeding up in his chest and heard in his ears. Was he really going to confess now? Why did he have a motor mouth while nervous? The door clicked and Jackson exited, water dropping from his strands as he said where he previously was.

"Okay. Who goes first?" He asked and Mark pointed on him with his head and being silent he listened, "The stocks you were willing to sell to my parents, are successfully sold. So, they are now in our possession and the money is transferred to your bank account this morning." 

"Really? That's great, thank you." He said softly nodding his head but the look Jackson held on his face wasn't a quite happy one as boy deeply frowned, "What is it?" 

"Honestly, I haven't wanted to pressure you to give me an answer but the way you acted quite showed me where we stand." He said with long exhale and shrug of the shoulders, "And... I'm sorry we don't stand on the same page about it. So, yesterday I called our lawyer to prepare papers for divorce... They came this morning and... when we get divorced you will get stocks back as your own and not your family's. I already signed the papers, I just need your signature."

Mark blinked, twice, thrice... What? Divorce? He came here with completely different intentions and only got the suggestion of a divorce. His lips agape as he stared at Jackson who was unable to look back as he lifted and held his head turning his back on Mark. Boy sucked the air unconsciously and dropped his eyes down, "What? Just what?" 

"Divorce? Isn't that what you wanted? To divorce and find something for yourself, to life simplistic?" Jackson asked turning around and resting his hands on his hips he looked down at the younger boy that rose his eyebrows.

"I never ever had mentioned divorce. It's not what I want actually, it never was?" he said more question like as he glared at Jackson who lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

"Then what is it that you want? You are giving me quite a tough time and mixed signals that I really can't read or misread. You say you don't want to divorce, but yet you are holding me on stand by for a whole month?" The male said a bit angry and frustrated throwing his hands in the air, "Tell me, Mark, what is it that you want cause I can't quite pinpoint what it is!" 

Without thinking, Mark lifted from his sofa walking over to Jackson and pressing his cherry plump lips against Jackson's plush and dry. Cupping his face he made a kiss more firm but again gentle and soft as his lips unmovingly stood against older's. Within a seconds he pulled back to speak, "You. I want you and only you, Jiaer. Do you understand now??" 

Jackson stared back, his eyes narrowed and confused like a lost puppy. His lips still agape and lower lip trembly as Mark gently held his cheeks and caressed them with his thumbs. The small smile tugged at Jackson's lips who chuckled, "Not quite, can you make your point again?" 

"As many times as needed." He said with a giggle, tilting his head aside he pressed his lips again against Jackson's and locked them in a sweet waltz. He was insecure in the kiss, but when strong hands gripped at his hips he gained the confidence to dance across Jackson's lips. Kiss soft and innocence prominent until Mark slid his tongue over which he soon got devouring Jackson's lips and pulling him closer as possible.

He slowly led them to bed and pulled Jackson on top of him to straddle his waist and gain dominance over the kiss that Mark did not complain at all. Gripping at Jackson's flannel he slid it off his shoulders and threw it down on the floor. Older sneaking his hands to Mark's flannel and breaking the kiss when he saw how messed it is to undo.

"Can I rip it?" He asked pantingly with a smirk that Mark only laughed and hit him against the broad and muscular chest, already sweaty from the heat of the moment they shared.

"No. This is my favorite one." He said as he slowly has undone it and pulled it over his head to lay it down on the floor. He gently pulled older male down for another passionate kiss grinding his hips up against Jackson's and for the first time he moaned with a small mewl like noise following. Jackson parted, staring down at the boy with a soft smile.

"That sounded so beautiful. You are so beautiful Yien." He said as he started leaving pampering kisses down smaller's sweaty and coconut-scented skin. Jackson nuzzled his nose against the faint trail of abs and in any other moment, Mark would say it tickles but now he only moaned cutely at the touch as shivers rose on his skin. 

Jackson kissed his belly button and around it, gently biting into the flash on hipbone and then trailing small bites up to boy's ribs as he started kissing them more firmly. The boy left a shaky whine and moan in the air when his trousers got undone and pulled down with his boxers at once. He blushed at the way Jackson observed him, with those deep chocolate puppy eyes as if he was a masterpiece.

"Yup. Beyond beautiful as I guessed." He chuckled leaning down to peck Mark's lips and flushed cheek getting up from the bed and opening the drawer. Thankfully people were aware someone was going to make love at hotels like these as few packages of condoms and lube were thrown on the bed.

"Be gentle... o-okay?" Mark said sucking the air sharply and jerking his growing erection off. His eyes going over to Jackson who was now completely naked and crawled back on the bed, his muscles flexing with each movement of his body, that Mark just embraced him and inhaled the smell of orchids from the crook of Jackson's neck.

"I will. Don't worry, you just relax kay?" He whispered, leaving a small peck on Mark's nose and opening the lube putting the quite amount on his fingers and pushing Mark's legs forward he sprawled the gel over boy's back entrance who shivered, "It's okay, focus on me, princess." He said as he kissed the boy gently on the lips trying to distract him when one finger slipped inside.

"Nghhh... Jacks it's w-weird." Mark mumbled into a kiss, moaning cutely in a breathless voice and wrapping his arms around Jackson's sweaty body. Older continued to kiss his lips passionately, nibbling on upper lip occasionally and sliding his tongue across plush cherry plump lips. He slipped another finger inside the tight hole as he was fed with most delicious moans, "GaGa... it hurts...ngh... ah...it hurts."

"It's okay, just temporary." He spoke into the kiss, as he scissored his fingers to stretch Mark more for his length. Not being a bottom even once made it the first time for Mark at the things like these and Jackson wanted to make it memorable.

"Move... ahh... move, please." He said pushing himself down on the fingers as Jackson crooked them and Mark's back arched beautifully from the sheets into Jackson. Pushed down when handheld onto his hip and another spread his legs apart. Mark covered his flushed face, mumbling incoherent words moan like.

"Don't cover, c'mon you are really beautiful," Jackson whined as he pulled Mark's hands from his face and kiss the knuckles gently and featherly that Mark moaned from the sight and wrapped his legs around the older male's waist.

Jackson ripped the package of condoms open with his teeth sliding it on his length and pouring some lube so the slide if smoother. Mark felt the tip poking at his entrance as he bit his lip, his body consumed with pleasure, loving the warmth of Jackson's hands on his waist. Loving the kisses all over his torso to distract him from the upcoming pain, but liking those lips mostly on his own as he pulled Jackson into a soft gentle kiss.

Older pushed the tip past the tight rim of muscles, groaning at the tightness and feeding Mark with a grunt. The unfamiliar object inside of the boy was something his body would naturally try to squeeze out as he tightened around the tip with unexplained pain in his lower half.

He kept on kissing Jackson's mouth and face, but his body trying to squeeze Jackson out. As expected older broke the kiss to lean his weight on Mark and prop on the elbow. The boy still held his face like something precious and bit into his lip wincing at the moving tip inside of him. Jackson only chuckled, brushing the wet strand from Mark's face behind his ear. His lips pressed to the boy's sweaty skin and beauty mark he had in the middle of his chest.

"I understand that this is your first time like this, but you need to relax ok?" Jackson asked kissing his belly button he loved the most, bitting the skin above until his lips started giving attention to Mark's left nipple and younger bit his knuckles not to leave any loud noise as he nodded.

Jackson pushed his hips a bit deeper, and a little bit easier than before feeling the warm tightness around him and Mark felt pain, lots of it that soon turned into a pleasure. Causing him to moan with no censor and the dirty little sensation to build up in the pit of his stomach.

He gripped Jackson's shoulders, throwing his head back with a beautiful moan and wriggling his hips down onto the length, "Move... it f-feels good... oh god..." He moaned breathlessly as Jackson started moving his hips at a slow pace grunting and licking his lips before he kissed Mark. He noticeably increased the pace, feeling pleasure in tight walls around him, and boy's moans, arches and oh god those mewls.

"You feel so good baby boy, I don't think I'll endure much longer." He said followed with a moan, as Mark was in too much pleasure to say anything but moan loudly. He arched his back and wrapped his legs tighter around the waist bringing Jackson closer and closer to him. Screaming silently in pleasure when Jackson hit the bundle of nerves that sent electricity through whole his body.

"I'm... ahh... I'm gonna come!" Mark yelled as he came all over his torso undone gripping Jackson's shoulders tightly. Jackson moving his hips at a constant pace until he felt he peek as well. Slipping out and taking the condom off he came all over the existing mess on Mark's abdomen. Both of them panting heavily, especially Mark.

Closing his eyes from tiredness, all he heard were heavy breaths and clock ticking in the corner. Wind hitting against the window and AC made him shiver from how sweaty he was. The extra weight was removed from the bed, as Mark peeked with one of his eyes at Jackson that carried a towel to clean the boy. Digging his knee into a mattress he leaned over, cleaning Mark's face from the sweat and that all the mess going on throwing the towel at the foot of the bed.

Barely lifting from the bed, Mark was able to move his pretty ass so Jackson could pull the covers over them and snuggle and Mark's side. The exhausted boy rolled over, half laying on Jackson's chest and hugging him around the waist. Older nuzzled into the black hair, kissing the crown and pulling Mark closer.

"I love you, Jackson," Mark said nonchalantly, keeping his eyes down and not looking at Jackson. Was this confession sudden? Was it too soon? But for the past month that he took to think, he felt like he was going to burst with everything under his skin "I'm s-sorry... it came out of blue." 

"You think too much. Stop it already. I am just shocked a little but I do love you too." Jackson nudged him and kissed his forehead once again as they shared the same pillow now. Mark staring at Jackson's eyes and smiling like an idiot for sure, "Stop over-thinking and get what you want." 

"I want to top next time?" He said with a smile propping on his elbows and smiling down at amused Jackson who soon frowned, "It's really weird being submissive." 

"Sorry hun, but that's the only thing you can't get." older replied laughing, kissing the pout away from boy's lips, pressing their lips into gentle kiss until he pulled back.

"You are an asshole." Mark scoffed curling at Jackson's side with a small giggle and pout on his lips. Kissing the salty skin of older's shoulder, he nuzzled against and soon they both fell asleep, holding each other gently and like they were supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with an intention to become a fiction. If some things don't make sense that's because they are left out to be detailed analysed and written after it becomes fic. I ll leave it as chaptered fic so maybe I can write another part.


End file.
